Undergrads  The Sophomore Year
by MysteriouslyDone
Summary: Continuing the adventures of Nitz, Cal, Rocko, Gimpy and the rest of the Undergrads gang.
1. Chapter 1

Undergrads - The Sophomore year.  
>~<p>

*PLEEEEASSEEE READ!*

I may or may not have stolen a bit of plot-line from another fellow author here on called "KTF Xfox". You can find his (amazing) story here: .net/s/2222787/1/Undergrads_The_Sophomore_Year.  
>I encourage you to read all five chapters his FIRST so you understand what's going on in my continuation. Sadly, he stopped writing back in 05', but if you are out there, KTF, please let me know so I can give you proper credit.<p>

_Summary of what's happened since last time:_  
><strong>NITZ <strong>- He's dating Kimmy but isn't sure she's around enough to like her anymore. He has a new roommate, Zack, who's a stuck up nerd. His younger brother Jay has joined state U and follows Nitz around because he doesn't have any friends yet.  
><strong>GIMPY - <strong>Gimpy has united with she-prime (but doesn't know it's actually her) whos real name is Carrie. He's confused because all his life he's thought girls were the enemy, so Nitz gives him some bad advice about treating her like another friend, and she ends up offended. But then hormones took them both over and they made out in the middle of the hallway. XD  
><strong>JESSE -<strong>Jesse has a new roommate, Mai. Jesse Still likes Nitz. In fact, she changed her appearance just for him. While Kimmy is away in Africa doing some kind of charity, Jesse plans to make friends with Nitz again, but ends up kissing him instead.

You'll catch on by the time the chapter's over anyway. ;) Enjoy!

_Chapter 1._

Jesse had kissed Nitz. And Nitz had kissed Jesse. Well, no. Nitz hadn't kissed Jesse. But he _let _Jesse kiss him. That was just as bad as actually kissing her, wasn't it? He let out a groan of frustration and plunked down on a bench out front of State U. He was ready to hop on a bus back home, hide in a closet, and stay there.  
>When the - just a few minutes too long - kiss between them had ended, Nitz ran for his life. Jesse had called after him, but there was no way he could explain to her that it was just a mistake. That Kimmy was his girlfriend, the one he'd waited for since the beginning of high school, and that Jesse was just a friend... a very, very close friend.<br>He rested his chin in his hands and gave another unneccesary sigh. To his great displeasure, a tall blonde boy he knew all too well strutted up and sat down beside him.  
>"Hey Nitz, Guy." Cal said. "How's it goin'?"<br>"Just great, Cal. Just great." The sarcasm was heavy in Nitz's reply, but Cal seemed oblivious.  
>"That's awesome to hear, guy. Things finally worked out with the ladies, huh, guy?"<br>"No, Cal, of course they haven't." Nitz smirked, sitting up and turning to look at his not-so-sharp friend. "Haven't you been listening at all? My girlfriend is gone to Africa. And Jesse..." He paused. "Well, she's Jesse."  
>"No, guy, I don't think I remember that part," Slurp. "But listen, best buddy Nitz, I have to go help the Duggler with something."<br>"Alright, Cal. See you around." Nitz said almost robotically, then watched as possibly the only friend he had left walk away.  
>_<p>

_ Should I have told her I'll see her around? _Gimpy asked himself - in that creepy, Gimpy narrative head voice he had - as he sauntered back to his dorm. _I hate to admit it. But... I want her to be my princess Leia. No, no, no. Females are the enemy. But she's quite a unique flower. Oh, what am I talking about? Get it together G-Prime! _He argued with himself mentally about it until a door suddenly hit him cold, hard, smack in the face.  
>"Oh, sorry sir." Mump said none too affectionately.<br>Gimpy felt the heat coming out of his hears. I drew back his arm, ready to slap Mump right in the side of the head, but slowly let it fall. "That's okay, private. Get back to your station."  
>Mump's little eyebrows rose above his glasses. "Wow, sir, that's the first time you refrained from striking me. Much obligued."<br>"Yeah, whatever. I'll be busy for the next few days with she-prime related things. Don't bother me. Have a nice week." Gimpy said in one breath, then slammed the door on Mump before he could reply.

"Jesse?" Mai rapped on their dorm door, growing both impatient and worried. "Just let me in. I don't care about what's happening with you and Nitz, so I promise I won't ask about it."  
>"Can't you just go somewhere else?" Jesse wailed at her from inside. It was the first time she'd really cried since college began. "Here, take some money. You can even have my underwear if you want. Just go spend the night at Caitlyn's or something." Jesse shoved a wad of bills, panties and what looked like a crusty jub-jub under the door.<br>"Come on, I'll only be a second. I need the bathroom and if I'm staying somewhere else I'll need more to eat than a moldy piece of candy from two Easter's ago." Mai begged. She continued knocking until the knob rattled and a frizzy haired, racoon-eyed Jesse swung the door open.  
>"Don't say a single word." Jesse sniffed, holding a finger up in warning.<br>Mai held her hands up defensively. While she brushed around Jesse into the washroom, Rocko happened to stride by outside the door. "Hey! You're Rocko, right?" Jesse called.  
>Rocko stopped and looked around for a second like he couldn't tell where the voice had come from.<br>"Here, dumbass." Jesse stepped out and jabbed his arm.  
>"Oh, hey, I know you!" Rocko said. Jesse's face lit up. "You're from that porno: <em>Girls gone Mild! <em>You were great in that! Wanna hook up?"  
>"Eugh, what?" Jesse pursed her lips as though she tasted something sour. "That's nasty, Rocko, no. You, me, and Nitz used to hang out almost every night at Papa Joe's."<br>"Oh." Rocko said disappointingly. "Maybe. I don't know. I don't pay attention."  
>Jesse rolled her eyes. "Who cares. Has Nitz talked about me at all? Within the last fifteen minutes or so?"<br>"Dunno, don't care, haven't seen him." Rocko said blandly, clearly having lost interest. "See ya."  
>Jesse growled under her breath and stormed back inside. It seemed all the guys at State U suddenly evolved backwards into using, perverted apes.<br>_

For now, I hope you liked it and shout if you've got any questions. Next chapter should be a lot longer. Also please let me know if continuing someone elses work from this website is not allowed. I appreciate it!

~ MysteriouslyDone. x


	2. Chapter 2

Undergrads - The Sophomore Year.  
><em><br>Summary from last time:  
><em>**NITZ - **Nitz is freaking out because Jesse kissed him.  
><strong>JESSE <strong>- Jesse is freaking out because Nitz ran away after she kissed him.  
><strong>GIMPY - <strong>Gimpy is having mixed emotions about making out with Carrie/A.K.A/She-Prime.

In short: Lot's of kissing related nonsense. Anyways. On with the show.

_

_Chapter 2._

Nitz spent a good two hours alone outside. People gave him weird looks, but he managed to ignore them. Eventually he decided that he needed to talk to someone who was a bit more literate than Cal. Obviously Jesse was outruled because she was the one causing the problem, but that's who he usually would have gone to.  
>Nitz hadn't seen Rocko for days, and even if he had, Rocko's sympathy skills were no better then Cal's. Clearly he wouldn't be of any help.<br>Gimpy had been acting strange - more strange than usual, anyway - since he met that weird girl with the piercings. But it wasn't any of Nitz's concern. He gave Gimpy the best advice he could, and it obviously hadn't helped.  
>So if Rocko and Cal were bone-heads, and Gimpy was too involved with his <em>own<em> girl drama, who could he talk to?  
>Then it hit him. Like when Rocko used to throw pebbles at his head when he went down the slide in preschool. He had to talk to his brother. It was a last resort, and he knew neither of them would like it, but Nitz needed to get this off his chest somehow.<p>

_

Gimpy paced his poorly lit, bug infested room in little circles. "I have to tell her we're through." He muttered crazilly. His right eye twitched. "She is the enemy. They are all the enemies." Gimpy chuckled maniacally. "I'll have to kidnap her. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll knock her over the head with one of my collectables and say something cool like 'That's right, Luke Skywalker betrayed you!' Hahaha! I'll drag her into the forest while she struggles and screams and then I'll just throw in the river, and-"  
>"Student Gimpy, a word please?" A razor sharp, female voice interrupted his scheming. He nearly flew a foot off the ground.<br>"Occupado! We are closed for the Holidays! Call again! Origato! Ciao! I have chronic diarreah. It's contagious. Go away!" Gimpy rambled in panic.  
>Rita, the RA at his school Tekerson Tech, sauntered in holding a cheap badge that read "RA Official." in his face.<br>"Oh, it's only you." Gimpy smirked.  
>"Only me?" Rita asked. "Only. Me." She repeated. "I am the RA. You should be afraid of me! Afraid, damn it!"<br>"Someday, Rita. Maybe. Okay. Not likely." Gimpy put a finger on his chin, then shook his head. "No, I'll never be afraid of you. Sorry."  
>"Gah!" Rita snarled. "Well, whichever way, some student - she calls herself something like 'her-crime' -"<br>"She prime?" Gimpy asked, suddenly very interested.  
>"Yes, yes. That's the one. She's asked me to deliver you a personal message. She says she's made a discovery - that you two are located in the same building."<br>"Yeah, I know that already, out with it!" Gimpy spat urgently. His hands were shaking.  
>"Well, she wants to meet you. Apparently she couldn't contact you via internet, so... six o'clock tonight at Papa Joe's." Rita informed him.<br>"Thank you, good mistress. You will be highly accredited for this good deed." Gimpy bowed quickly then shoved Rita back out of his dorm.  
>This would be interesting.<p>

"_You _want _me _to talk to Jesse for you?" Jay, Nitz's younger brother, asked in alarm.  
>"Well, I'd really appreciate it, yeah." Nitz replied.<br>Nitz had found Jay at one of the computer's in the library drooling over a picture of Mai on the school website. While he leaned against the computer desk, Jay slumped in his chair.  
>"Well, Jesse's a babe and all... But what have you ever done for me?" Jay asked.<br>Nitz's jaw dropped. "Jay, are you serious? I've spent the past three months letting you follow me around."  
>"Alright, fine." Jay said quickly, dropping the cool routine when it apparently wasn't working. "I'll talk to her. And hey, thanks for letting me tag along with you all the time bro."<br>"Don't you 'thanks bro' me. From now on you're going to have to make your own friends. Mine are starting to get annoyed that I have a migit attatched to my ankle all the time." Nitz said.  
>"Okay, okay. I get the drift. You don't want your little brother around." Jay replied understandlingly. "I guess I owe you this anyway. I'll go talk to her now."<br>"Be nice about it, right?" Nitz warned him. "And don't tell her I'm making you do this."  
>Jay pulled an invisible zipper over his lips, smiled, then hurried out of the library. Nitz heaved a sigh of relief, for once thankful he had a sibling.<p>

Gimpy decided to have Mump join him at the meet as a back-up in case this turned out to be some kind of prank. They barely made it half way to the restaurant before he went into panic. "What if she makes fun of me? The last girl I even looked at told me I had an annoying voice. Do I have an annoying voice, Mump?"  
>"A little, sir." Mump told him, exhausted by Gimpy's melodrama. Mump had listened to his <em>incredibly annoying <em>voice drone on for the past 30 minutes and was this close from pulling his own hair out.  
>"Forget it it, then." Gimpy said under his breath. "Let's turn around. We're going back."<br>Mump shook his head. "No, you made a commitment. If anything happens we can leave then. She's probably just as excited as you are."  
>Gimpy's eyes lit up. "You think so?"<br>Mump rolled his eyes. "Sure."  
>"Okay then. Hurry up. We'll barely make it there on time at your pace." Gimpy thrusted a finger in the air and started speed walking.<br>Mump palmed himself in the forehead.  
>_<p>

Jay 'casually' tip-toed down the hall to Jesse's room. He barely knocked once before the door swung open and hit him in the forehead.  
>"Oh, sorry." Jesse said inattentively.<br>"It's... okay." Jay said, rubbing his now aching skull. His eyes flew open when he glanced up at her. She certainly didn't look as attractive as she had three hours ago. And oh, God. Why was she in her underwear? Jay tried to revert his eyes.  
>Jesse grimaced at him. "What do you want?"<br>"Just wanted to see what Mai was up to." He said cooly.  
>"Well she's not here. You could call her if you wanted." Jesse replied, surprised he didn't mention anything about Nitz. He'd obviously seen her kiss him. And she felt bad for screaming at Jay to go away after his brother ran out.<br>"Or I could wait here for her?" Jay suggested.  
>"She's spending the night at a friend's dorm and won't be back till tomorrow." Jesse explained.<br>"Would it be alright if I hung out with you, then?" Jay asked hopefully.  
>"Uh." Jesse blinked in surprise. "I guess. Sure, kid. Let me get some pants on." She laughed.<br>Jay laughed with her. "Okay."  
>_<p>

So I suppose it isn't a lot longer than the first chapter. I tried, alright? XD  
>~ MysteriouslyDone.x <p>


End file.
